


Forest Spirits

by Iceprincessvictuuri (orphan_account)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adopted Yuri Plisetsky, Angst, Dad Victor Nikiforov, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff, Happy Ending, Inspired by Studio Ghibli, Sprite Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-03 05:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Iceprincessvictuuri
Summary: There were rumors that deep in the forest there lied a forest spirit, Katsuki Yuuri.When 27 year old Victor Nikiforov and 5 year old Yuri Plisetsky move to the countries of Japan where things were quiet, everything bad started to happen in their old, new house and soon rumors surface.





	1. Haunted

Victor loved the city, honestly! He did! He was just sick of it and didn’t like he loud noises, so when the offer that he could move out to wherever he wanted to, he picked Japan. Specifically the countryside where everyone was sweet and everything was quiet.

 

It was a dream come true.

 

So he and his adopted son, Yuri, pack everything up and start a new life with a house he had been interested in for a while now. 

While packing up all of their belongings and loading it into the biggest truck the moving place had, they pass rice fields and ponds and wave to all of the people out working. Victor smiles widely and friendly.

”Good morning! We are the Nikiforov’s and we’ll be moving just back there,” Victor points to where the trees are split by a little koi pond and a path that leads farther. They wave back. “We will enjoy being your neighbors! Good day!”

Yuri whined and kicked his feet distractedly as he pulled on his fathers sleeve. “Daddy, when will we be at our new place?”

Victor hummed and looked at his son, “Soon, Yuri, don’t worry.”

And just like that, almost like the word _soon_ didn’t mean a thing, the small family arrived at their house. It stood in the middle of small field, surrounded by trees, looking old and beat up... but holly and quaint at the same time.

The sight and the thoughts made the house owner smile widely. 

* * *

 

Victor wiped away the sweat on his forehead as his son ran around him excitedly, yelling ‘daddy’ loudly and pulling on his fathers shirt. 

“Yuri, why don’t you let the movers and me finish with putting everything away and go find the stairs to your room, hm? After I’m done we can have dinner and then bath time.”

It must’ve sounded appealing to the five year old because after that he went running around the house and looked in every doorway and every corner. Eventually, Yuri found the door and the big, tall stairs that led into darkness. He gulped and went up them slowly, fearing of what might be in the dark.

”Yuri?! Did you find your bedroom?!”

The child coughed and nodded, “I did!”

and never did get a response back.

Yuri turned on the light and almost screamed when he was faced with a man at least the same age as his dad, maybe a little younger with black hair, big brown eyes, and pale skin. The man looked at him and smiled sadly.

”Your daddy is awfully cute” the man looked out at the window and opened it, unhinging it from the lock and opening it up, letting in the cold country breeze. He went on. “I would like to meet him one day.”

And then jumped out, his beautiful dress blowing in the breeze. Yuri screeched and ran to the open window, standing as far as he could go on his tiptoes to see the man. The beautiful man. 

“Who are you? What is your name?”

” _Katsuki Yuuri_ ” 

And from then, little did they know, as Yuuri walked away into the forest, his kimono blowing in the breeze, the Nikiforovs would be declared haunted by the town.

* * *

After dinner, as promised, Victor and Yuri spent time in the beautiful baths where it was filled to the top and bubbles swam with them.

The two boys giggled as they lightly and playfully splashed each other.

”Guess what daddy!”

Victor smiled and leaned back against the porcelain, “Yes?”

”I saw a man in our house today! He was wearing a pretty dress and he said his name was,” The boy frowned, facial features creasing. “He said— ah, his name was— he said... Yuuri! His name was Yuuri Katsuki!” 

Victor chuckled and nodded.

”Was he pretty?”

”He was beautiful, daddy! He had the lightest skin, like us, and said you were cute”

The house owner laughed, shaking the water and creating small waves.

”If you see him next time tell him I said he is cute as well.”

They didn’t think about Yuuri afterwards.


	2. Bouquet

Ever since that night, Yuri has been seeing more of the beautiful man every night in his room. He left the window open for him on purpose sometimes.

The time that he actually got to talk to him again was when Yuuri was holding a beautiful bouquet of chrysanthemums of all different colors. Yuuri smiled sadly once again, like he always did.

”I never learned your name, young one”

Yuri gasped and got closer to the mysterious man who carried himself as if he were a fairy.

”I am Yuri Plisetsky from Russia!”

Yuuri giggled and dropped his flowers, “From Russia? That is so far! Why would you come all the way to Japan?”

”Daddy didn’t like St. Petersburg anymore and thought here was better”

Yuuri signed dreamily and pet the young child like as if he were a dog. 

“Your daddy is very beautiful, his hair shines like moonlight and his eyes are like the oceans in the states.”

The child smiled and bounced on he balls of his feet excitedly. 

“My daddy thinks you are cute as well! He said so, the— the first night we came here! In the baths!”

Yuuri smiled longingly. 

Its not that he didn’t believe the lovely child, it’s just that he _was_ a child and he doesn’t always know what he was talking about. But, with deep hesitation, Yuuri did try and believe him.

”Your daddy doesn’t know what I look like”

”I told him! I tell him all the time! The people in he town think that I am seeing the forest spirits,” Yuuri tensed and cursed slightly under his breath in Japanese. “They said that the forest spirit, Katsuki Yuuri, haunts these forests and this house.”

The man shook his head.

”I do not haunt anything, I am not a forest spirit.”

”Did you die?”

”No”

”... were you never alive?”

”No, the towns people just don’t like me... they’ve shuned me for the past ten years.”

Yuri frowned deeply, “How old are you now?”

”24—“

The boys were cut off quickly when Victor started to come up the stairs, he was startled to hear that voice; sweet, soft, melodic. He had heard everything and was... startled.

”Yuri? Are you up here, котёнок?” 

“I am daddy!”

Yuuri panicked and swept his flowers up quickly, chest becoming as Victor was at the top of the stairs when he was still in the room, holding the bouquet of flowers to his chest as if he were at a wedding. Victor stared at him in awe.

”Katsuki Yuuri, you are the one that has been breaking into my house!”

The man squeaked and mentally prepared to hoist himself up and out of the window. He backed up when Victor backed in.

”I-I’m sorry! I really am! I don’t mean to intrude I just find this forest rather beautiful and this house has such a history!”

Victor flared and stopped walking, he grabbed his child and held Yuri to his chest. He was alarmed but couldn’t lie that his son was right... Yuuri _was_ beautiful. He had on a dragging, colorful kimono that was long on his arms and small on his waist. It hugged his figure rather nicely.

Yuuri looked scared and his eyes brimmed with tears because no one has ever caught him in this house. _No one_. And he could be thrown in jail for this... or worse, killed.

The thoughts made him cry, and he started to wail loudly as he sank to the floor as his kimono feathered out around him on the floor.

”You made him cry!” 

Yuri scrambledbour of his dads arms and ran to Yuuri, hugging his with his small arms.

Victor stood there confused before he went over as well, sitting down next to he beautiful man.

”I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you cry! I know you probably don’t mean harm, it’s just scarier with a child in the house.” He house wonder gave his best smile and warmest eyes. “I’m not gonna call or tell anyone about this, I promise there’s no need to worry.”

Yuuri sniffled and nodded, hugging he child back as he looked at Victor behind his glasses. His impossibly big brown eyes shined a golden color in the sun and it was the most beautiful thing. They were angel eyes.

“I am really sorry Mr.Nikiforov!”

”There’s no need to fret. I am nice!”

He was, Yuuri could agree. No one else in this town would be this nice to him, they’d scramble to get their broom to hit him with and tell him to ‘行く!’ Which would never be nice.

Shortly after that, Yuuri went home to his tiny house where he lived alone with his small dog, Vicchan, who he loved more then anything else in the world. He left his family in Hasetsu a few years ago to move to a slower place where everything almost was dead and he got exactly what he wanted. He loved it here... sometimes.

Maybe the small, lonely family would change that.

* * *

Much to Yuri’s dismay, Yuuri never came back. For a few weeks, the child would go up in his room and not see anything beautiful, just old, rotting wood that would mock him. And he’d cry, loudly, then blame his father because his other favourite person was gone now.

Victor felt bad, of course, because his child was grieving at such a young age over a stranger and that he had maybe had some influence on him not showing up.

”It’s all your fault! Yuuri isn’t here because of you! And I hate you!”

”I didn’t do anything wrong, Yuri, I might’ve just scared him.” Victor stated calmly and rather boredly, not caring to look up from his studies. His son tugged angrily at his workd shirt and grunting.

”You always ruin everything! You took me away from my grandpa and Yakov and Russia and you took away my parents! And then you adopted me and I lost everything! My friends, my ballet classes, Lilia!” The older man grinded his teeth together angrily but calmly placed down his pencil. He turned to his son and looked down at him. Yuri knee that when he was calm, he was the angriest. He had done something bad.

”Do you know why I took you away from all of that? Do you know why I adopted you and ruined your life?” Victor waited a few seconds and when he heard no answer or attempt of an answer he continued. “It’s because I cared about you and I didn’t want you to grow up like me. I had no parents Yuri! My mom and dad abandoned me and put me through the hell that is Russian foster care and I was put through families and families until I was lucky enough to find Yakov and Lilia! They cared! They gave me a roof and food and ballet lessons and my first job and helped me with my school work!” Victor took a breath and closed his eyes. He sighed heavily.

”Your parents did the same thing as my parents and it hurt to see a situation like mine repeating itself with someone even younger. So, I took matters into my own hands and I thought about _you_ and you only and I adopted you. I have not ruined your life, Yuri, I helped you.”

The child stared up at his father with tears in his eyes, sniffing pathetically.

He didn’t want to admit his father was right, of course, he was five, he didn’t have to. Later on, Yuri sat away from his dad at lunch and dinner and didn’t sleep with him when bedtime came around.

It broke Victors heart, truly, and he cried that night in his room alone thinking that he somehow failed as a guardian. He just wanted the best for Yuri and still it wasn’t enough. 

As Victor sleepier and sleepier, he felt a dip in his bed and a hand rub comforting circles on his back as soothing words were spoken into his ear;

”You did nothing wrong”

”You’re a good parent”

”He will come around eventually”

”You mean a lot to him.”

Victor wasn’t sure they were true, but fell asleep anyways. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> translation ★彡
> 
> \- Котёнок = Kitten  
> \- 行く = Go


	3. I can’t compete with the stars in the sky I’m invisible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapters repeated because my Ao3 was glitching out yesterday!!! I apologize for any confusion

Yuuri was an other worldly being, Victor concluded. His son was talking to him the next morning as if nothing had happened the night before. 

The man had to have done something to change Yuri’s mind, the child was far too stubborn to do it himself so something must’ve happened...

Yuri bit his lip and leaned over the table, over his breakfast and right in his fathers face. He frowned.

”Yuuri said what I did and said was bad and I made you sad. Did I make you sad daddy?” 

Victor grunted and shook his head, stirring his coffee slowly. 

“No, don’t worry”

Yuri’s frown deepened.

”But Yuuri said you were crying!”

”Yuuri shouldn’t break into _my_ house unless he wants to pay _my_ bills!”

To put it shortly, Victor was sick of hearing about that man. He heard about him every hour of the day, maybe less if he was lucky. So, to clear him out of both of their minds he took his son out to cute, small shops out in the town. 

They went shopping, got new clothes, crossed crosswalks with their hands linked, talked softly in the clean, shops where not a lot of people were. 

“Daddy! Look at the tiger shirt! Look, look, look!” Yuri jumped excidedly and pointed to the sparkly black shirt with a roaring tiger on the front. The older man sighed and allowed for his son to drag him to it. He couldn’t resist.

”It’s so pretty! Can I get it pleaseeeee”

Victor sighed again, heavily, and took the shirt off of the hook and put it in the basket. His son was grinning widely.

”Thank you daddy, you’re the best!”

Victor would be lying if he said that _that_ didn’t make him feel like he did something good. 

* * *

The world is against him. It just has to be.

While Victor and Yuri were out at the ice cream parlor nearby, with their shopping bags next to them as they ate. Yuuri walked past them in loose fitting jeans rolled up his ankles, a white t-shirt and a cream colored, knitted cardigan. His shoes were loud against the pavement.

”Yuuri! Daddy, look, it’s Yuuri!”

Much to Victors dismay, the beautiful man turned around, facial expression confused. His eyes lit up once he saw Victor.

”Hi guys!”

Yuri bounced in his seat and conversed with the other man as people around them stared with judgemental eyes, whispering in Japanese. Victor didn’t know what they were talking about and he didn’t care either, they could talk all they wanted to.

”What are you doing here?”

”Looking for kitchen supplies! I ruined a pan the other day.”

Yuuri grinned widely and Victors son giggled, leaning over the picket fence. His face was messy and stained with chocolate icecream. 

Yuuri wiped at his face and giggled as well, his eyes glanced quickly at the older man eating slowly at his frozen treat. Victor stared at the table robotically, blinking every so often as he tried to tune out the sound of his child gushing over another man.

”You should join me and daddy! We can use more people!”

The beautiful man smiled sadly.

”I don’t think I can, Yuri, I’m very sorry. I have to go back home and—“ he thought quickly, stumbling over his own words. “I-Install everything... yeah! Install everything!”

He small blond child pouted but nodded and sat back down in his large parlor seat, Yuuri patted his head softly and waved goodbye to us, quickly skittering away with his bags in his hands.

Watching him go, Victor felt a deep sadness; both because he hadn’t spoken to him and because Yuuri had a pure, calming presence that lifted every worry and bad thought. 

Yuuri was an other worldly being, Victor concluded again. He had a sense of presence and life that wasn’t normal. Victor didn’t know him all that well but he knew he liked it and wanted to spend every moment when he wakes and rests around him.  

* * *

 

 When the two were walking back home, hand in hand, an old lady cane up to them speaking very broken English. She oooked up at Victor.

”You were hanging out with the forest spirit”

Victors eyebrow raised slightly, “FORest spirit?”

She nodded.

”Katsuki Yuuri, the forest spirit that haunts the forests that you live near. He is dangerous, beware”

Victor nodded but didn’t really believe hat woman. How could anyone say that about another person? It was horrible. The older man leaned down to his son and whispered quietly in his ear. 

“Never listen to people like that, Yuri. They’re bad news.”

Yuri only nodded, not really understanding or hearing what that woman said. But it was his dad, he was important to him and knew wrong from right.

Dinner was exceptional that night and the sleep was better. Victor missed Yuuri.


	4. Four stars out of five

It rained. Hard. The morning after ice cream the grass was mud and the streets were ponds.

Peopke were told not to leave their houses for the rest of the day because it might be dangerous. So Victor and Yuri did just that, they stayed home and placed board games together like Monopoly, and Twister, and Uno until the young child got bored and ran off to his room.

A knock sounded at the front door and a very confused Victor peeked his head out only to see Yuuri sobbing into his arms, glasses in the pockets on his pants, and eyes as red as a rose. His nose was dripping with mucus. 

“My—my,” he let it another loud wail and the sky seemed to hear him because the rain just got harder. Victor watched in wonder. The weather cried with him. “My father died!”

The house owners chest was struck with empathy and he let Yuuri in, rushing around to find a towel or spare change of clothes. He found both; one of Victors big  college sweatshirts and a Spider-Man towel that was so small and definitely Yuris. But he didn’t want to leave the man alone by himself for too long.

Yuuri graciously took the items and held them to his chest, shakily getting up from the dining room chair and let himself be led into the bathroom.

He took about five minutes to change and dry off, coming out in nothing but the oversized sweatshirt with messy, semi-dry hair and his glasses placed gently on his face. He had the Spider-Man towel wrapped in a ball in his arms and he handed it over to the older man.

”T-Thank you... Victor”

Victor smiled softly and took the towel, putting it in the hamper in the bathroom. He turned around and let out a breath.

”I’m very sorry about your loss,” Yuuri let out a strangled sound and a few more tears raced down his face. Victor went in closer, his hands reaching out around him. “I know how it feels and it’s a horrible thing to go through. I’m always here for you. I— would you like to stay with me and Yura until everything settles?”

Yuuri nodded and hugged Victor tightly. He was warm, and smelled like vanilla and rain.

”Thank you so much.”

* * *

Yuuri offered to cook lunch that afternoon, making one of his favorites; katsudon. 

It was delicious. Victors eyes had rolled at the back of his head and he let out a throaty moan. Yuuri sat there frozen, looking at the older man with confusion which was quickly washed away when Victors eyes shot open and he smiled widely, teeth full of pork. “Vkusno!”

Yuuri was silent for a few beats until he laughed, wildly, falling out of his chair and holding his stomach as he cried with tears of joy. He felt so happy and welcome.

”So good, Yuuri! Where did you learn to make this?”

”My mom! She loves cooking! She lives in Hasetsu with my family and they run an onsen, it is a very popular dish there!”

Yuuri was grinning so wide and itfinally set in for Victor. This beautiful man, who wore kimonos and carried around flowers with him, was just a human, he was a regular human and the rumors about him being a “forest spirit” were false and just rumors. He was just... unique! He was his own being and that was beautiful.

Victor suddenly grew a fascination and wanted Yuuri to himself. Which was silly because no human can belong to another! But... 

The older man leaned over the table to look at Yuuri who shakily got up, giggles still bubbling up and out of his mouth. Victor looked at him and smiled warmly, he was just so beautiful... he couldn’t help it.

* * *

Yuuri was still a little sad, they tried to play more board games to pass the time and to clear their minds, but it didn’t work and the man had just gotten sadder and sadder as the day reached night and everyone was getting ready for bed after dinner.

Victor and Yuri were in one soaking tub while Yuuri was in the other, his eyes closed and this body leant against the tiles. The night winds blew against the house and shook it, making the old house shudder and groan and make scary noises that spooked Yuri. 

He tugged on his fathers arm and whispered, “Ghosts!”

“Ghosts aren’t real, Yuri!” 

The child mummbled and peaked over the bath at the beautiful man. He looked at him with puppy eyes, lip jutted out and blonde hair swooped into his eyes.

”Really?”

Yuuri grinned, “Yup! They’re just what people have made up over the years. Don’t worry.” His voice calmed down to a purr.

Yuri grinned and jumped up, kicking the bubble water up into his fathers face and jumping out of he bath to grab a towel. 

“I’m ready for bed daddy!”

Victor groaned and got up, pulling the drain from the bath and grabbing a towel. Yuuri stayed rooted in his tub and stared, wide eyed, at the older man who was muscly and pale and beautiful. Holy... _wow_. Yuuri scrambled to get up as well, pulling the plug and jumping out of the soaking tub. He quickly grabbed large towel, wrapped it around himself and ran past Victor to the bathroom to get dressed (in some of more of Victors clothes).

To put it lightly, Yuuri was hard.

He was a mess

 

 


	5. Houstan I know there’s a problem here

Yuuri knew that he had should’ve fought the invitation when people, his neighbors, started to come to Victor’s house with house warming gifts to welcome him and his son to the neighborhood.

The people were down stairs talking, and it was loud, very loud. Yuuri just wanted to cry because the people that hated him most we’re _here_ , just a few feet away from him and he was frozen. He couldn’t move. Old ladies and their husbands that were just as old were huddled close together, speaking to the kind house owner in broken English. 

He could hear everything.

”Katsuki is here? In here? You didn’t sage your house? Would you want us to—“ 

Victor quickly cut in, “He is here yes but he is no harm. I promise you that Mrs. Suzuki”

The woman hummed, “He is a forest spirit! He can’t live here!”

”Well, I assure you that I love this house very much and since it is mine, I can invite my good friend in. Good day”

Victors voice grew louder with each word he said, but he didn’t sound mean. He just sounded... _strong_.

”But—“

” _Good day_!”

Mr and Mrs.Suzuki were astounded but nodded and gave Victor the wrapped gift. The other people around glared at Yuuri who sat on he couch with his knees to his chest, he was very much still in Victors pajamas.

People ignored him, thankfully and soon, after about ten minutes, the neigbours left, leaving Victor and Yuuri and Yuri to open the gifts together. Like a family.

”A bonsai! A grow your own bonsai!”

Victor grinned widely, he ripped open the package and got out the pot, the dirt and the packet of seeds. He ran to the kitchen and grabbed a cup of room temperature water, making sure, when he ran back into the living room, he didn’t spill any on the hardware floors. The older man squealed childlishly and placed himself right between his sleepy son and quiet neighbor. 

Victor packed the dirt in the pot, placed three seeds in the middle and watered it. He stared at the medium sized pot for a few seconds before he grabbed another present, ripping it open to reveal a dark green Yukata that felt silky. 

“A yukata! We could match! I have a green kimono at my home!”

Yuuri grinned and moved in closer, his tucked in legs touching Victors and his body leaned in close... closely... closer...

Yuuri’s hand touched Victors as he felt the fabric, admiring it. He cooed out a soft ‘So soft!’ and would grin. Victor admired him, like the man had admired the Yukata, and the way he’d smiled shyly and glance at the older man every so often.

He was so pure; so beautiful and so gentle. How could anyone think he was dangerous? How could people every hate _him_?

Yuuri stared at Victor, “Are you okay? You zoned out”

All he could do was grin... grin and nod and move on to the next present. 

They were silverware; spoons and forks and knives with beautiful carvings in them. Victor smiled warmly and placed it on the living room table, reminding himself to put them away later.

His sons head was laid on his lap and he let out the softest breaths and Yuuri’s head was laid against Victors shoulder and in that moment, he knows that he is doing something right. That nothing else matters except for the people he loves’ warmth.

Victor relaxed and spoke quietly with the beautiful man who cuddled more into his side. His dark hair ticked the older man’s neck, he giggled.

”Youre very warm, Vicchan”

”Vicchan?” Victor smirked, eyebrow raised. Yuuri nodded and giggled, shifting a little.

”It’s a nickname, it’s just what people call each other here in Japan,” he paused, pulling a face. He looked confused for a second. “Sometimes”

It was silent for a few seconds, and they both heard the other breathing. _Calm_.

”I like it”

”You do?”

Victor nodded, sighing contentedly. “Of course, it’s nice... _cute_ ” Yuuri blushed profusely, hiding his face.

”Thank you!”

He was going to combust. Yuuri was so cute. 

 


	6. Pink skies, gray skies, after a storm there are clear skies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys enjoying this? Or has it really left behind it’s true meaning?

Just like the wind, Yuuri went without a goodbye, possibly to home but it left Victor a little sad and disappointed. He enjoyed his presence. 

Yuri woke up groggily that morning, coming down from his bedroom with his blanket and stuffed tiger, his unoccupied hand was rubbing the sleep away from his eyes. He yawned widely. 

“Daddy? Where is Yuuri?”

Victor cleared his throat, setting down his coffee mug and pushing Yuris breakfast farther form the edge. A grown etched itself on his face.

”He had work in the morning”

He didn’t know, really. Victor didn’t know if Yuuri worked, or if he did what his job was. And he didn’t know where his house was. And he didn’t know what he liked

 

....

he didn’t know much about him...

”Will he come back?” Yuri ate his scrambled eggs slowly. Potya, his stuffed tiger, sat next to him hunched over, chest touching her belly. He stared at his father with wide, sad eyes.

Victors heart lurched.

”I’m not sure, Yura... I’m sorry”

His son mummbled under his breath something along the lines of ‘ruin’ and ‘stupid’ and ‘miss him’ and ‘fun’.

Victors heart dropped.

He had failed as a father again, his son hated him and only like Yuuri, he only stayed happy with Yuuri... 

Not even his own father.

The thought was heartbreaking and brought a tear to the grown man’s eyes, the stinging sensation that occurred from trying to hold them back was excruciating. He hated it, he hated feeling this way, it never would’ve been like this if Yuuri hadn’t been introduced to him, it never would have been this way if he never had moved...

maybe the town was right.

* * *

Victor hadn’t seen Yuuri for two weeks and he almost forgot about him. Almost. But it was like the mysterious man has stitched his identity into the house owners brain, each lobe proudly wearing the information.

The grown man picked up his son from kindergarten a sunny, warm termpertured Wednesday afternoon. Smiling as he picked up his son and twirled him around, earning giggles and “Stop daddy! You’re gonna make me pee!”

Victor was chuckling and set his son down on the ground, who was dizzy after the spinning, and grabbed his hand gently to walk with him to their car. 

His son was starting to lose teeth and that thrilled him because that meant that he was growing up. Though frightening, it thrilled Victor because then they’d be able to visit Yakov and Lilia a lot more...

but not right now, he had to wait until a break of some kind so he doesn’t miss school.

Victor and Yuri picked up lunch after school was done with. It was 12:30 and he hadn’t eaten since breakfast so they picked up ramen from a small ramen shop near the ocean. 

The veiw was beautiful; the ocean was as blue as Victors eyes and you could see fish swimming without a care in the world. It was... _calming_.

”That will be 500 yen.” The restaurant person spoke back cheerily. The young boy, maybe a little bit older then Yuri, smiled widely and looked as calm and serene as the fish in the sea just out front. It put Victor in a good mood.

He have the boy 800 yen instead, with a large smile and a small, “Keep it!”

 

The two arrived home, eager to eat but on the way up he path to their house they noticed something. Yuri tugged on his fathers jacket with a big smile. Their once barren field with little to no grass was covered with green grass and blooming flowers.... it looked healthier than ever. Their houses windows were all open and the curtains were tied back fancily, blowing in the cool breeze.

Victor didn’t know what to do. He stood there frozen as his son let go of his hand and giggled, rolling in the grass like an overexcited puppy.

”Its so beautiful daddy! Come play with me!”

The older man was confused and looked around, through the trees. He gasped and squinted to see a quick colored sheet of red. Victor dropped off the food next to his son, “Go inside! Don’t talk to any strangers!” and ran after the color, knowing fully well that it was Yuuri.

His thighs burned as he pushed his legs harder to catch up with the man. Yuuri knee he was coming after him, he was running too, faster.

”Please just talk to me Yuuri! I want to know what is wrong! You left without a trace or a goodbye and I,” Victor stopped. So did Yuuri. “I care about you!”

A soft gasp.

Yuuri turned, his skin was bright, glowing even and his eyes were bigger than they’ve ever been. He didn’t look... human.

”You care?”

Victor let out a little laugh, smiling. “Of course I do! You’re weird, yeah, but you’ve done so much for my small family.”

Yuuri blushed and came closer. Victor continued.

”The fields are beautiful... did you do that? How did you do that?”

”I— I can’t tell you... but yes, I did it”

”Why? Why can’t yoy tell me?”

”Because I can’t, I’ll die”

Thay made Victor scared, he backed up from the man with widened, scared eyes. He didn’t want to kill Yuuri. The man, thing, perked up and looked behind him, cursing softly in what sounded to be Japanese. He smiled sadly and raised his hand.

”I must go... I love you, I’m sorry, but we cannot speak anymore... I don’t want to hurt you.”

And just like he wind, Yuuri left but this time with a goodbye. Tears sprung to Victors eyes and he held back any noise and watched the beautiful man walk away, the only option was to walk away as well and he did. Victor parted the opposite way, holding his hand on his heart, or knowing that such a brief meeting could hurt him so bad.

”I love you too.”


	7. I wait up for you every night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good Mourning.

Victor emerged from the woods with tear stains on his cheeks, he was beyond disappointed. Just when he was enjoying Yuuris presence, he leaves.

Yuri was waiting patiently in the kitchen with the ramen, making sure that hey were still hot. He smiled but quickly frowned seeing his fathers tears.

”What were you chasing daddy? Why do you look so sad?”

The older man sighed and closed the windows, shivering from the cold. How had he not felt it before?

”I love Yuuri”

The blond boys eyebrows furrowed with confusion.

”Then why sad?”

”Its not a good thing, I can’t be with him”

Yuri didn’t continue. He was confused and angry. Yuuri made his father cry, Yuuri wasn’t good anymore.

They ate their lukewarm lunch in silence, the occasional sniffle from Victor being their only source of sound. They both finished only but a few minutes later, being extremely hungry and tired. 

“I’m sorry daddy...”

Victor frowned and shook his head, he kissed his sons forhead and played with his growing blond hair. It was nearly to his shoulders now, it looked beautiful. 

“You did nothing wrong, котёнок. There’s no need to worry.”

And there wasn’t because Victor was fine with waiting up to see Yuuri outside at nights by himself. He was fine with eating lunch alone at work. He was _fine_ with thinming abot Yuuri for a month by himself, Yuri hadn’t even uttered a single word about him for a month. A month until Yuuri came back, glowing, beautiful, fragrant.

“I love you”

Yuuri looked sad; sad and tired and it made Victor want to cry out because he too was feeling the same way he had felt for a _month_. He counted down the agonizing days, marked them down in a calendar he had picked up at a drug store with a red marker from Yuris school bag. 

Victor stared at Yuuri.

”You’re... back?”

”For now, yes. I wanted to tell you why I couldn’t see you”

 _Oh god,_ Victor thought anxiously.

“No! You’re gonna die!” The beautiful man laughed and shook his head, moving in closer. “Not anymore.”

The older man wasn’t sure what that meant but he nodded anyways, gulping down whatever worries he had previously felt. Yuuri smiled shyly.

”Promise me you won’t freak out?”

”I promise”

He let out another breath, a heavy one, and Victor watched him with curious eyes.

”I’m a.... I’m part sprite”

Victors eyes bugged out of his head and he looked at him. “A WHAT?!”

”.... a sprite; I can create flowers from dirt, I can made wind. I’m elemental, its from my fathers family, they had sprite genes.” Yuuri spoke about it like it meant nothing to him, like it wasn’t a complete shock. Victor felt drunk, like he was in a daze. 

“You’re a fucking _fairy_?!”

Yuuri gulped and nodded. He felt scared. Victor looked... he didn’t know what the emotion was.

”A fairy? Yuuri I’m—“ he let out a nervous laugh. “Jesus Christ I thought you were gonna say you were a serial killer or something.” 

The older man laughed about it until tears pricked at the corners of his eyes and his chest and stomach burned. 

The sprite stood there awkwardly.

”I’m... sorry?”

”No no! It is okay I think that you’re beautiful it’s just—“ he laughed again, this time it was soft like a giggle. “Wow, I love you.” Yuuri blushed and mumbled out a quick “I love you too” like it was second nature.

It sure felt like it.

 

That night, Yuuri, Yuri, and Victor all cuddled on the couch to watch horror movies that Yuuri said he had watched as a kid with his older sister. 

Everything was... exceptionally good.


End file.
